dragonballsrfandomcom-20200214-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 9 and was assigned to Team Minato by Fugaku Uchiha, and was promoted to Chūnin at the age of 11. During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned the task of destroying the Kannabi Bridge. Because Kakashi had recently been promoted to Jōnin, he was to be left in charge of the mission. Before setting out, however, Minato Namikaze and Rin gave Kakashi gifts, something Obito forgot to do. Minato left them to go fight on the front lines, and Rin was soon captured by Iwagakure forces. Kakashi chose not to go save her, placing the mission's completion first, but Obito refused to comply, stating that, while those who break the rules are scum, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. After that, they parted ways. When Obito found where Rin was being held, he was immediately attacked by Taiseki. Kakashi, having had a change of heart, arrived in time to save Obito, while Taiseki used the Hiding with Camouflage Technique to disappear. Invisible, Taiseki was able to damage Kakashi's left eye. To save his team-mate, Obito awakened his Sharingan, immediately proving proficient enough with it to locate and kill Taiseki. Obito and Kakashi went to defeat Kakkō and save Rin, but once she was freed, Kakkō started an enemy-induced cave-in and escaped. When Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way of a falling rock, his right side was crushed. Unable to free himself, Obito asked Rin to give Kakashi his remaining Sharingan, to make up for not giving him a gift earlier. Once the eye transfer procedure was complete, Kakashi moved forward to kill Kakkō with a perfected Chidori. Sensing that reinforcements from Iwagakure have arrived and attacked them (causing the cave to collapse once more), he forced Kakashi and Rin to leave him in the collapsing cave. Obito was then crushed by the falling boulders while he was thinking about his two team-mates, sadly remarking how he was unable to fully deepen his friendship with both of them when they were already getting along well. After The rest of Team Minato escaped the Iwa forces, Madara Uchiha arrived and teleported Obito to the Akatsuki base in The Hidden Mist Village were he had Zetsu use Hashirama's life giving energy to heal his body back to him in his prime (with no scars) Personality Edit Obito was constantly tardy, always claiming he had been doing a good deed, such as helping an elderly woman carry her luggage. Minato referred to this as the truth, though Kakashi didn't believe him. Obito was also a little stubborn at times, yet, unlike Kakashi, who was very strict of the rules and regulations, he was usually carefree, and would rather save a team-mate than complete a mission - the same as Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake. Obito would also lie to get out of trouble or just an uncomfortable situation - whenever he would start crying, he would claim he had something in his eye, though usually at the time he had his goggles on. Obito had romantic feelings for his female team-mate Rin, though he never revealed them to her, not even when he was dying. Appearance Edit Obito had short spiky black hair and dark eyes which were normally obscured behind goggles which he wore to protect his eyes prior to awakening his Sharingan. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with orange trimmings and collar. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt and the standard Konohagakure forehead protector and shinobi sandals. Later After joining the Hidden Mist's Rebellion he began to wear a spiral mask in honor of his former master's flame pattern one, and black modern battle suit. Abilities Edit As a member of the Uchiha clan, Obito could use Fire Release jutsu, which he was able to use quickly, as seen in his fight with two Iwagakure ninja where he demonstrated quick usage of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He was also able to awaken his Sharingan and immediately use it with great ease, despite it being his first time using it. He has some of the fastest reflexes and taijutsu, which, together with his Sharingan is an effective fighting combination. Being a saiyaman after he awake from being crushed his abilities had increased so far that he wasable to fight Kisame Hoshigaki without his samehadea. = Sharingan Edit Obito first awakened his sharingan after watching his friend Kakashi Hatake's eye was slashed. He then awakened a sharingan with two tomoe showing he possesed the special potent chakra but he was soon crushed by a boulder. Obito assumed he was about to die and in the heat of the moment asked his teammate Rin to transplant his sharingan and replace Kakashi's ruined eye. Thus beginning the legacy of Sharingan Kakashi Obito later awakened his fully mature sharingan fighting Kisame Hoshigaki when he saved Mei Terumi from being captured by him. He later after 3 years of training with Madara became a genjutsu speciallist and copied jutsu of every elemental nature. = Mangekyou Sharingan Edit Obito later awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan when he learned his lover Mei Terumi was captured and that their baby had been aborted by the 4th Mizu kage. He then put on his Mask and engaged the entire ANBU division in his quest to kill the Mizukage.﻿ After he defeated the ANBU he pursued Kagura out of the village and cornered him at a lake. He then unleashed a massive amount of Amaterasu to attack him but the Mizukage used the 3 tails power and countered with his natural and powerful water release. Obito then entered his Skeleton Susanoo Susanoo form but upon seeing this Kagura transformed into the 3 tails in an attempt to kill him with a tailed beast ball. But Obito used a space Time Ninjutsu to transport the entire bijuu into another dimension succesfully ending the civil war in Kiri. During this time Kakashi simultaneasuly awakened his Mangekyou sharingan while Naruto was away with Jiraiya. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Sharingan